pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dina gets Arrested
The only one's who can edit it is Admins for grammar mistakes Also I don’t want anyone to use Dina and Angelina without my permission. I also wanted to thanks ChaseandSkyerox I was stuck again for the story and he helped me. This story was created by Angelinatheballerinapup Characters Pups Chase Rubble Zuma Rocky Marshall Skye Angelina Sarah the FBI Pup (Allowed) People Ryder Dina Police Women Police Man/Cecil Story It was a raining morning in Adventure Bay. All the pups were inside and were bored. Rubble: I am so bored. Skye; I am bored to, I want to go outside but it’s raining Zuma: Count, me in as bowed also. Ryder: Pups please pick up your toys. You do not anyone to trip over them right? Chase: No, Ryder. Sorry Ryder. Ryder: It’s fine (Rocky and Chase grabs his uniform and they start to pick up the toys.) Chase: (through the mega phone) Almost done pups Rocky: I pick up the all of the tennis balls. Ruff, Grabber (grabber appears and picks up the teddy all of the tennis balls and put it in the toy box. Zuma: I got the chew toys. (gets the chew toys) (Just then there was a loud knock at the lookout) Skye: I go get the door. Chase: Ok,Skye (blushes bright red) (Change scene Skye is answer the door, Angelina is at the door looking cold and worried) Skye: All you aright Angelina? Angelina: NO, INEEDTHEPLOICEPUPCHASENOW! Skye: Please calm down Angelina. Please come in and I will get Chase. Angelina: (goes in) Ok I am trying to calm down but I am super worried. Skye: I get chase and Ryder. (goes to get both of them) (Chase and Ryder come) Ryder and Chase: What is wrong Angelina? Angelina: What is wrong is (achoo) excuse me. great now i am sick ug the worst day of my life. Skye: (hands her a tissue ) Here you go Angelina.| Angelina: Dhanks Skye (blows her nose) Ryder: Please tell us what is wrong Angelina. Angelina: You are a police pup Chase and don’t get why you didn't get this? Chase: Get what? (confused) Angelina: Dina got arrested! And because Dina was my owner. (whimpering)I have no owner now and the dog catcher is after me! Chase and Ryder and Skye: What! Skye: (Faints) Ryder: Marshall we need you now! (Marshall comes rushing in with his medical outfit) Marshall: You called Ryder? Chase: Yes, we did Angelina is sick. Angelina: (sneezes) And Skye fainted. Chase: Whaaat! Skye wake up please (cries) Please I need u in my life wake up, Marshall: I will first treat Skye. (puts some ice packs underneath Skye’s armpits). Skye: (wakes up) Marshall that is cold! Marshall: I had to to it you fainted. Skye: Oh right, thanks Marshall then Marshall: Your welcome. (But Chase didn't hear) Chase: *crying* I need her to wake up. Marshall: Um Chase, She is awake and she is fine, Chase: Oh, I mean good work Marshall!(starts to blush of embarrassment) Marshall: Now I will treat...wooaah(trips over his tail) Ryder & Skye & Chase: (laughing) Are you alright Marshall?? Marshall: I’m good. Lets try that again. Now for me to treat Angelina. Angelina: ACCHO. Can someone pass me a tissue please? Skye: (Passes the tissues) Here you go Angelina. Angelina: Dhanks, Skye (blows her nose) (Marshall finds out she has a cold) Marshall: You have a slight fever and a runny nose. You better get home to rest Angelina: (crying) Marshall: Um, did I say something wrong? Skye: Kind of you see, she has no home anymore cause Dina was arrested today and she came to us for help and that’s why I fainted. Marshall: What Dina was arrested! Oh, I am so sorry Angelina. Ryder: You can stay with us Angelina. Angelina: Ok, Dhanks Ryder. Ryder: You are welcome. Rocky can you come please? (Rocky walks in) Rocky: Hello Angelina. Angelina: Hi Wocky (Achoo) Rocky: Oh, no you have a cold. Angelina: Yes, I do but it beats the pound any day Rocky: Ok? (confused) Ryder: I will explain later but do you have a spare pup bed in your pup house? Rocky: I think so let me check.(goes to check) Ok, I do have few extra beds from when the rabbit rescue. Why trash them when you can stash it! Ryder: Thanks, Rocky that is great. Can you put one bed in my room please? Rocky: Yes, Ryder. (goes to set up the bed) Ryder: Come on Angelina we will get you settle in my room, in case you need anything you can just tell me in the night ok. Angelina: Ok, Dhanks and you mean yelp if I need you don’t you. Ryder, Chase and Skye: (Laughs) Ryder: Oh, silly me I meant that. (They all went to Ryder s room and when they got there they saw Rocky getting the bed ready.) Rocky: They you go Angelina a nice soft bed and I got a few extra blankets also. Angelina: Danks, guys your the best. (Goes to lie down and falls asleep) Skye: Awww She is so cute when she is asleep. (said quietly) Ryder: Lets let her sleep. (They all agreed and went back to the playroom) Chase: Ryder sir, what are we going to do about Dina’s arrsset? (said quietly) Ryder: We need all pups on this. No Job is too big and no pup is too Small! (said quietly )(Presses the button to call the pups.) (Pups collar beeping) Paw Patrol to the lookout quietly! (said quietly) Pups: Ryder need us! Ever pup got in the elevator except Marshall Marshall: (Marshall trips over a tennis ball and smashes into Rocky ) Sorry Rocky. Rocky: It’s fine, guess I forgot one tennis ball. Chase: (stare at them) Remember? (says quietly) Rocky and Marshall: (cover their mouths with their paws) Sorry (Elevator goes up and pups have their gear on) Chase: Ready for Ac…(says loudly) I mean Ready for Action Ryder Sir!(says quietly) Ryder: Thanks rushing over pups we have a huge emergency! Dina got arrested! (says quietly) Zuma, Rubble. Rocky: What! (Everyone stares at them) Zuma, Rubble, Rocky:(cover their mouths with their paws) Sorry/ Sowwy (says quietly) Rubble: Why do we have to be quiet? (says quietly) Ryder: The reason we all quiet is because Angelina is sick and sleeping in my room. (says quietly) Rubble: Poor Angelina. (says quietly) Ryder: Chase, I need you to see there is any clues that the police officers miss and ask why you won’t notified on her arrest! (says quietly) Chase: These paws uphold the law! (says quietly) Ryder: Marshall I need you to take care of Angelina! (says quietly) Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff Rescue! (says quietly) Ryder: The rest of stay alert i may need you. All right paw patrol is on a role! (says quietly) ( Ryder went down the pole ,Chase went down the slide and Marshall went to Ryder’s room to take care of Angelina) Ryder: Chase fist stop the jail to ask the police officers why they didn’t contacted you on her arrest and also to ask Dina some questions. Chase: Okay Ryder sir! (Ryder and Chase gets to the Jail) Chase: Lets go ask the police officer why there didn't tell me about her arrest and ask Dina a few questions. “goes into the jail” Ryder: “follows Chase” (inside the jail house) Chase: “walks to the desk” Excuse me police officer. Police Woman: (looks up) Oh hi Chase long time no see. What brings you and your friend to the jail house? Chase: We on a mission and want to ask you a few questions. Police Woman.: Oh okay go ahead ask away. Chase: Why wasn't I contacted for Dina’s arrest and why was she arrested in the first place? Police Man: (Comes in) The reason you weren't notified is cause you knew Dina and she got arrested because she stole a precious gem! And Chase you have to put the mutt in the pound cause owner anymore! Ryder and Chase: What! Police Man: Yes, That is an order! Chase: “whimpering” But sir she is sick do you really want to send her to the pound when she is sick Police Man: I don’t care take her to the pound! Police Woman: Sir She is sick would you really want the other dogs to get sick at the pound also? Police Man: I don’t care if there get sick or even die take that mutt to the pound now! Police Women: How about this sir Chase will take her to the pound when she is better sounds fair to me. Police Man: Fine! But as soon as she is better she has to go to the pound! Chase: (whimpers) Okay sir. I will take her to the pound when she is better. (said sadly) (Chase’s Badge) (back with Marshall and Angelina) Marshall: “just sitting near Angelina” Angelina: “wakes up” “sees Marshall” Oh hi Marshall. Marshall: How are you feeling? Angelina: I feel horrible. I really don’t like to be sick. Marshall: No one likes being sick and I am sorry you are sick but you will get better I promise.. (Just then Marshall’s pup tag goes off) Hello Marshall here. (though the pup pad) Ryder: How is Angelina doing Marshall? (sounding a bit sad) Marshall: She is doing okay Ryder but will get better soon and why do you sound sad? (though the puptag) Ryder: I am going to let Chase tell you why. (sounding sad) (though the pup tag) (Chase) Is Angelina awake? (sounding sad also) Angelina: “Achoo” “gets a tissues and blows her nose” I am awake Chase. Chase: Well. I just got word ...that...I..kinda...have ...to take you...to the pound…(sounding said) Marshall and Angelina: WHAT! WHY?!?!/DAHT WHY?!?! Angelina: (whimpering) i don’t...dant...to..go..to da..pound. Chase: I know Angelina and i am sorry but an order is an order. I really don’t want to take you there either. (sounding sad) But we made a deal we will wait till you are better until I can take u to the pound Angelina: (whimpering) I ...understand...Chase....I.. be ...ready...at..least I ..can...say..”sniff’ good bye to ..everyone... (Back to Chase and Ryder) Chase: Ryder lets go ask Dina some questions now. especially now that we have a time limit..Ryder sir how are we going to solve this case before I have to take her to the pound Ryder: Okay, lets go ask Dina and i think we need help i am calling for our FBI friend. Chase: You know she is on a big case in Foggy Bottom right? Ryder: Yes, Chase I know but she said call if its an emergency and it is an emergency. Chase: good point. Lets call her. Ryder: “calls Sarah” Ryder to Sarah come in Sarah “though pup pad” Sarah: Hey Ryder Sir! Ryder: Sarah we need your help! You see a innocent person is in jail because they think she stole a precious gem! But we know she didn't do it and her dog is sick and will have to go to the pound if we don’t solve this case soon! “though pup pad” Sarah: Whoa that is a big case Ryder sir! I be there in 3 hours would be sooner but it is Foggy Bottom is pretty far away. Ryder: Okay, Sarah see you soon. “hangs up” She is on her way. She be here in 3 hours. But because its lunch time why don’t we head back to the lookout and get some lunch. Chase: Okay Ryder sir! (Paw patrol Badge ) (Everyone is at the lookout waiting for Sarah to come. After three hours Sarah came) Sarah: Hi everyone come on Chase we got a mystery to solve! Chase: Yes, we do but please be quiet Angelina is napping again “said quietly” Sarah: “covers mouth” Sorry i didn't know, “said quietly Chase: Its fine but lets go “ “said quietly” (Sarah badge) Sarah: Lets try to solve this case fast cause i don’t want Angelina to go to the pound even tho I don’t know her.. Chase: I do not want to take her to the pound either... (Chase and Sarah went to the Jail and went to Dina’s cell) Dina: i’m I glad to see u Chase and who is that “points to Sarah” Sarah: My name is Sara the FBI pup. I am a paw patrol pup but i was busy with another case Ryder called me to help solve this case so you and Angelina can go home. Chase: Can me and Sarah ask you a few question Dina: How’s Angelina and where is she?!?! Chase: Come down Dina please. Angelina is at the lookout and she is ok but she has a bad cold. Dina: My poor baby is sick with a cold and i am not there to help. Chase: Don’t worry Dina, Marshall and the other pups are taking care of her. Dina: Ok..and yes now you can ask questions. Sarah: Dina can you tell us what happened this morning? Dina: Yes I can. It all started this morning I was just about to make breakfast. (Flashback) Angelina: “sigh” This is not the day I hoped for..I wished...we..didn't have to cancer my recital because of rain. Dina: I know Angelina and I am sorry but your recital was going to be outside so it would of been dangerous. (just then there was a knock) Police Man: “though is bullhorn” This is the police! Dina come out with your hands up! Angelina: Dina ..why is the police here..? Dina: I ...do not know.. Police Woman: We got your surrounded! (Dina goes to answers the door and puts her hands up) Dina: “with her hands up” Police man: You're Under Arrest! Angelina: Wait what?!?!?! Police Man: I am sorry little pup but her owner is a bad person. “as he cuffs Dina” Angelina: What did she do? Police woman: We have evidence she stole a precious Gem little pup. Angelina: Wait what?!?! Police Man: Someone get the mutt please. Now because she has no owner she is going to the pound. “as she takes Dina to the police car” Angelina: “runs of” (Flashback ends) Dina: And that is what happened I didn't say a word cause I knew it would of been bad. Sarah: I See. Two more question and we be on our way. Where were you when the crime happened? Do you know anyone who would frame you? Dina: I was at home cleaning up the house when that happened no one was home not even Angelina cause she was visiting you and the other pups Chase. And You should know my answer to this one Chase. You remember Cecil who is always trying to get me into trouble.. Chase: (face-paws) Why didn't I think of him. GRR He’s going to pay! Sarah: “looks confused” Uh..am..I missing something Chase? Chase: Cecil is a bad criminal and always escapes out of jail and does bad stuff to Angelina and Dina. For example he threw Angelina whole pup family in a fast river in front of her when she was a little pup. Sarah: Oh my gosh! He is going to pay!! Don’t there put them in a secure jail? Chase: Every jail we put him in he always escapes. He is a tricky criminal and a smart one too. Sarah: It sounds like he needs the strongest cell and that is in foggy bottom. There are so secure that I heard no one escapes it not even smart criminal can’t. Chase: Ok. Why I haven't been told about that jail? Oh well lets go get evidence that Dina is innocent! Sarah: I’m right behind you Chase! (Chase and Sarah Badge) ( At the crime scene) Chase: Ok this is where the crime happened lets look for clues. Sarah: Yes. and also ask question to the victims. How about this you ask the victims on what happened and i start to look for clues and if don’t they don’t say anything just call me! Chase: Good plan Sarah call me if you need me! “as he goes” Sarah: “gets out her magnifying glass out” “searches for clues” (After a bit Sarah finds some clues) Sarah: Hey what is this “looks through her magnifying glass” this looks like blond hair but it doesn’t look real it looks like a wig! Chase: “comes back” Did I hear you say you found something Sarah? Sarah: Yes, I did I found some fake blond hair. Chase: Dina doesn’t wear a wig, its nature blond. Sarah: Exactly! “sniffs the hair” And doesn’t Dina have some kind of perfume? Chase: Yes, i think it was rose scented. Sarah: Now we getting somewhere! Tho She could of not wear perfume that night. Sarah’s on the trial! “see’s something” That kinda looks like a wig! “goes to see if it is” “holds up a blond wig” “see”s some hair in the wig” Hey I found some hair in the wig and it’s red hair! Chase: That’s Cecil’s color of hair! And I found out that it looked like a girl but it sounded like a man and Dina’s voice doesn’t sound like a man! And the victims said the criminal said to them that my name is Dina and lived here and told them where she lived. Sarah: And why would a criminal tell the victim where there live? I think we go enough proof to say it wasn’t Dina! Chase: I think so too. Lets go! (Sarah and Chase’s badge) Sarah: Ok we are back at the police station. Police woman: Hey again Chase any luck? Chase: Yes, We have a lot of prove that Dina is innocent. Police Man: “looks grumpy” Oh really? Then show me now! Sarah: “gets out all of the proof and puts it on the table” There you go officers. Proof Dina is innocent! Police woman: “looks at all of the clues” She is right sir! Nothing matches Dina. Sarah: I’m going to step out for a bit ok Chase? Chase: Ok, Sarah. “tells them what the victim said to him” Police women: Ok, I think that is good enough evidence for me that Dina is innocent. Police man: Ug, Fine you win! “stomps off to get Dina” Here’s Dina! I am leaving bye! Sarah: “comes back” Not so fast Officer Cecil! Police Man: My name isn’t Cecil! Sarah: Oh, Yeah?! I just called my people and there said there never someone like you! Take off your hat now and your wig! Police Man: I do not have a wig! “takes of his hat” Sarah: Yes you do! “takes it off and reveals its cecil Everyone except Sarah: “gasp” Cecil: Ug, you got me! Sarah: Now! You're under arrest Cecil! Police woman: I got this one. “puts the cuffs around Cecil hands” Chase: How did you know it was Cecil Sarah? Sarah: All the clues pointed it was Cecil and the last time I was here I never saw him before. And I will take Cecil to the Foggy Bottom Jail! “takes Cecil away to her truck” Chase: Come on Dina. I will take you to Angelina and take you guys home. Thx for the help Sarah! Sarah: Np! “as she drives away with cecil” Dina: Thanks Chase for all of your help. (Paw Patrol Badge) Dina: Come on my poor Angelina lets get you home to rest. Thank you guys so much for helping us. Angelina: “Achoo” Yeah..danks. Ryder: Anytime whenever you’re in trouble just yelp for help! Dina: Come on Angelina I will take you home now “takes Angelina home” Ryder: You all been awesome pups you deserve some play time!